rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snuffles
Snowball, (formerly Snuffles), was Morty's pet dog featured in the episode ''Lawnmower Dog''. Snuffles is a small, fluffy white-haired dog that experiences some trouble with being potty-trained until Rick develops an IQ-enhancing helmet for him at the request of Jerry. Biography Snuffles is a dog who is the house pet of the Smith family. He is first mentioned in the Pilot episode, when Beth tells Morty not to kiss the living room pillow, because the dog sleeps there. He first appears in the episode ''Lawnmower Dog'','' where Jerry gets mad at him for peeing on the carpet and then scolds him for it. Rick invents a helmet that would make him intelligent enough to understand what they were telling him to do. Eventually, he becomes smart enough to figure out a lot more things about how the humans have been treating him and modifies his helmet to let him communicate with them. He keeps building and learning more, until eventually, he and many other dogs take over and treat the Smith family as their pets, chaining Jerry, Beth, and Summer up in the backyard. He also reveals that he doesn't like the name "Snuffles" and now plans to go by "Snowball". However, when Morty returns from an adventure with Rick, Snowball decides he cannot hurt the only human who actually loved him, and decides instead to leave Earth to found a planet of intelligent dogs in another dimension. After this, Snowball would never be seen again except for his picture on the kitchen wall in a few subsequent episodes. A flashback to a time when he was still in the house is also seen in the episode [[Total Rickall|''Total Rickall]], in a montage of all of Rick's memories. Snuffles is seen sitting at the table while Rick "plays cards" with him.ag Appearance Snowball is a little white dog with black, beady eyes and a little black nose. Snowball also has a blue collar with a circular silver tag on it. It is unknown what breed of dog he is, but it's possible that he is either a Maltese, West Highland Terrier, or Shih Tzu. Personality Snowball is a kindhearted and playful, albeit dimwitted, dog. Despite his previous nature, once the IQ-enhancing helmet is placed upon him his personality traits change drastically. He becomes a harsh and cruel dog who soon learns of the humans' mistreatment of the canine race and uses his upgraded intelligence to raise a dog army to take over the world. He shows his kindness by sparing Morty and giving him anything he desires after he conquers the world, and later by giving up his wealth and kingdom to save a dying Morty, albeit in a dream. Relationships Morty Morty is the only member of the family, who Snowball decides he can't hurt. This is because Morty is the only member of the family who was actually nice to him. When Snowball was taking over the world and dominating all humans, Morty came in and stopped him. When Snowball realized that he was going to have to enslave the owner who loved him and cared for him, he seized the domination and made a deal, where they'd instead to go another dimension and take that over, leaving the Dimension C-137 alone. Jerry Jerry wasn't too fond of Snowball, back when he lives in the house with him. He was annoyed with the things he did, which was mainly kim peeing on the carpet. One time, Jerry rubbed Snowball's face in the urine stained carpet as a way of expressing his anger. When Snowball developed artificial intelligence, he did the same thing back to him and did a lot of other things to him, such as forcing him to pull down his pants and rub his butt all over the carpet and was even attempting to go as far as to fix him, if it isn't for Morty stopping him. Appearances *Lawnmower Dog *Total Rickall (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia * Snowball is based on co-creator Justin Roiland's pet dog named Jerry. * The title "Lawnmower Dog" is a parody of the movie "Lawnmower Man". * Snuffles' alias, "Snowball", is possibly a reference to the character "Snowball" in George Orwell's Animal Farm , a pig that believes in revolution and supports the dream of a life without humans. * The idea came from Justin Roiland's earlier uncompleted animation Dog World where a family of humans got sucked into a wormhole and now live in a society of smart dogs. ** In his first appearance, Snuffles is mistakenly called "Ruffles" by Rick. Ruffles is the name of the dog family's pet in Dog World. * Morty mentions an idea similar to Dog World near the end of Lawnmower Dog: "Wow, a whole world populated by intelligent dogs -- I wonder what it'll be like?" Rick responds, "I think it would be great, Morty. It could be developed a very satisfying project for people of all ages. I'd watch it, Morty, for at least 11 minutes of pop!" * Snuffles' mechanical suit seems strongly inspired by the "Battle Pods" of Macross/Robotech. * Snowball is a fixed dog. He was seen asking Summer where his testicles were and later got revenge on Jerry for all the things he did to him, which included an attempt to fix him. * In ''Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind'', a photograph of Snuffles can be seen near the portal. Gallery File:Snuffles-mech.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Smith Family Category:Antagonists